Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to consumption of electronic media in general, and in particular, to enhancing the ability to consume electronic media during and after completion of commercial travel.
Relevant Background
As the use of communications and networking continues to grow around the world, users are demanding a more seamless content-enjoyment experience in mobile environments such as commercial transportation vehicles. For example, users may want to use their own personal electronic devices (PEDs) to consume media content while on a commercial transportation vehicle such as an aircraft. However, when consuming (e.g., streaming) media content on a PED, completion of streaming may be unpredictable. For example, the user may pause streaming for periods of time during the travel segment of the aircraft. If the travel segment ends (or that portion of the segment where PED usage is allowed) prior to the completion of streaming, the user's experience may be unsatisfactory. In addition, some media content is subject to digital content protection or various distribution restrictions. Furthermore, network access once a user disembarks the aircraft can be highly variable and therefore the ability to resume streaming via an alternative connection may be uncertain. The ability to provide a high-quality user experience for in-flight entertainment in these environments presents many challenges.